Unbreakable bond?
by Kaylabayla56
Summary: Kate and Elliot seemed to finally have things figured out. Their strong is stronger than ever as they plan their wedding. But what happens when Kate finds out she's pregnant? Will she tell Elliot? Will Elliot turn back to his old ways?
1. Surprise!

A/N : I figured I would give you guys a taste of how the story will go and see of i should keep this story like or change it up. Tell me what you like and don't (in a nice way). Thanks!

 **Kate's POV:**

I'm sitting in the examination room terrified of the results I will be getting. _How could I be so stupid?_ I think to myself waiting for the doctor to return. I knew I should have gotten the shot sooner, but I was so busy with work, the wedding, and helping Ana plan her baby shower it took the backseat.

 _Yeah baby shower. You will be planning one for yourself if these results are positive._ My subconscious hisses at me. I know she's right but I also did not think this would happen so quickly. People have to try months and months before they have a child. But the way Elliot and I go at it not surprising either. I smirk to myself remembering how amazing last night sex was. But my fantasy is cut short when i hear the door open. comes in with her clip board in hand with a soft look in her eyes. I am squeezing my hands so tight they are going numb. _Please don't let me be pregnant._ Is all I can think.

"Well Kate a congratulations are in order you are 6 weeks pregnant," she tells me with a smile. Her smile soon disappears when she realizes I am not jumping up and down for joy. quickly changes her approach and takes my hand in hers. She looks at me with sympathy deep in her eyes. "This might be quite a shock for you and I understand of you need more time to process all this. There are alternatives aside from keeping the baby. Either way however I would like to do an ultrasound." All I can do is nod.

We do the ultrasound and I see my baby and it looks like a little gummy bear to me. "They look nice and healthy and the heartbeat is good and strong." prints me out about six pictures. I haven't said a word since she told me I was pregnant. I have just been letting her talk. Once she is done I finally have enough breath in my body to say, "Thank you doctor I will let you know what I decide but I believe I should talk to my husband first." Fuck! What the hell is Elliot gonna say when I tell him the news? She nods her head and wishes me luck.

I walk put of the doctor's office and get into my car. As soon as I realize I am alone I burst out into tears. "I have no fucking clue what I am going to do," I say aloud. I continue sobbing until i hear my phone buzz in my purse. I pick it up and see a picture of Elliot and I on my screen. "Hey babe what's up," I say trying to cover up the fact i was crying. "Hey baby I was calling to let you know Ana and Christian invited us over for dinner. Do you wanna go?" He asks in his usual cheerful self. "Yeah sounds great then me and Ana can also talk about some details in the wedding." "Great I'll text Christian and let him know. Love you and laters baby." "Love you too babe bye."

I let out a huge sigh and asks myself. "What am I gonna do?"


	2. Dinner with friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or fifty shades franchise. Just having fun.**

 **Kate's POV**

I arrive home mentally exhausted. I look at my watch and see I have 45 mintutes before we leave and head to Escala. Usually I would be rushing through my closet to find an outfit but now it doesn't even matter. I head to the kitchen and get a glass water. Wine sounds amazing right now but because of gummy bear I cant have any. Wine! I completely forgot. How am I going to decline wine without anyone suspecting anything. They all know how much I love a good glass of wine so this will be a difficult task. I sit at the kitchen island looking at the ultrasound pictures for the hundredth time. It still seems so unreal but it is very real. _I'm going to tell Elliot tonight once we get home from dinner. "_ Hey baby didnt hear come in." Elliot's voice startles me causing me jump. I quickly put the pictures in my purse and turn around to see him leaning against the wall. "Yeah I just got home," I let out a nervous giggle. My eyes wonder away and takes in what he is wearing. He has on his dark wash jeans along with a red t-shirt and a black leather jacket. God he looks so good and if I could take him on the kitchen floor right now I would. _Yeah and you wonder how you got pregnant so quickly._ My sexual daydreams are cut short when I hear him say, " You look so beautiful Kate." I have to smile because Ive seen my reflection and I think I look like shit. Before I can say anything he walks over and kisses me deeply. I eagerly return the kiss relishing in his touch as hands make their way to my ass and he grips tightly. I almost forget about everything that happened earlier. All too soon he pulls away, "As much as I would like to fuck you right here on this counter babe you have to get ready so we can go." He says this with a child like pout and I can't help but laugh. I grab my purse and make my way into the bedroom. I go into the closet debating on what to wear. Since its Autumn I decide on a olive green dress paired with my black high heel booties. Once I'm dressed I look into the mirror. "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I have to give up style." I go to the living room where Elliot is sitting on the couch. "Okay I'm ready," I say fixing my dress. "Well you look gorgeous babe." "Thank you baby." And with that we make our way to Escala.

...

When we arrive to Escala we get into the elevator and Elliot puts in the code for the penthouse. He then turns and looks at me for a minute. "Kate? Babes what's wrong? You seem kinda out of it." _Yeah that didn't even begin to describe it buddy._ "I'm fine just tired from running all those errands today you know." He takes me in his arms hugging me. I melt in his arms and inhake his scent. "I know we both been buried in work along with the wedding planning. So how about this weekend we take a break? No work. No planing. Just us." "That sounds perfect thank you." I give him a peck on his lips. "Anything for you future ." He says returning my kiss. God i love him so much. Maybe this weekend is exactly what we need.

Just then the elevator doors open. We make our way to the kitchen where we see Christian and Ana in a deep makout session. "Hope we aren't interrupting but I was promised food," Elliot says laughing. "Sorry but I can't help it if my wife is insanely sexy," Christian responds with a boyish grin while Ana blushes. "Hey bro how are you," Elliot exclaims while pulling Christian into a bear hug. "I'm good Elliot thanks. Hello kate you look lovely," Christian says while planting a kiss on my cheek. Christian and I have actually been getting along pretty well and I'm surprised. "Hi Christian and thank you." I hug Ana whispering we need to talk in her ear. "Well dinner will be done in about 10 minutes but until then Elliot and I have to talk about some important business contracts. Excuse us ladies." Christian kisses Ana and Elliot kisses me and they disappear down the all to Christian's office. As soon as they're gone Ana drags me to the couch and we sit down. "What's wrong Kate? How was the doctor's?" She was the only person (aside from Mia who knew I had a doctor's appointment today). I look at her and feel tears swelling up again as I say the words aloud for the first time since finding out. "Ana... I'm pregnant."

 **A/N: Okay guys i have few ways i can twist this story but not sure which is the best way to go. If you are interested in hearing the ideas PM and the choice that gets picked the most will be in the story.**


	3. Dinner with friends pt2

**Disclaimer: I dont not own any characters from the fifty shades of grey franchise.**

 **Anas POV:**

 _My best friend just told me shes pregnant. Omg! What do I say? What do I do?_ I stare at Kate opened mouth in complete and utter shock. I mean this is the girl who said she may never even have kids and yet here she is in front of me on the brink of tears. "Does Elliot know?" I question, finally finding my voice. She looks down at her knotted hands and shakes her head with a slight sniffle. I can tell this was the last thing she expected out of that doctor's visit. I lean over and hug her tight. This girl is like my sister and I hate to see her like this. "I would say congratulations but it doesnt seem like the right time," I joke hoping she'll laugh a little. She does and it makes me smile. She sits up and reaches for her purse. She then pulls out ultrasound pictures. "This is the invader or as I like to call em, gummy bear," she chuckles a bit. I examine the pictures and cant help but to get overwhelmed. I feel tears forming as I look up at her. "The doctor said it has a strong heartbeat and everything is good, but Ana I really dont know what to do." I've never seen Kate like this. She is usually the one telling me what to do and how to do it. My strong, fierce friend is looking like a young lost girl right now. "Well I think you should tell Elliot, it is his child too and you guys need to make this decision together." _Nice one steele,_ I mentally give myself a pat on the back. "You're right but Ana you know how much of a playboy he was before me. He never even thought about marriage let alone a baby. What if reverts back to his old habits?" "Kate did you just hear yourself? You said 'before you'. You have changed him so much. He proposed to you without you guys even talking about marriage. That speaks volumes about you two." I say hoping she gets the point. "You're absolutely right Ana I'm going to tell him," she replies smiling.

"Tell me what?" We both turn around to find Christian and Elliot waLking in. I glance to Kate to see what she's going to do. She stands abruptly smoothing her dress out. "Tell you that I... think we should take dance lessons," she says not missing a beat. I can't help but smirk _smooth kavanaugh very smooth._ Elliot and Christian look at each other with a strange look on their faces. "Dance lessons? How did you come up with that idea?" Elliot asks with a puzzled look. Christian turns to look at me and I immediately look away knowing my face will give it away that she's lying. "Well I want our first dance to be amazing, like Ana and Christian's. And no offense babe when it comes to show dancing you aren't exactly the best." "I have to agree Lelliot that is one thing you are pretty shitty at," Christian intervenes. "Oh shut up coming from the dude who doesn't even know how to make a decent pancake." Kate and I can't help but giggle at the banter between the two of them. Just then Gail enters and announces dinner is ready.

...

 **Christian's POV:**

We all sit at the dining room table. Ana is seated next me, Kate is across from Ana and Elliot across from me. Tonight i had Gail make chicken alfredo, a garden salad, and german chocolate cake for dessert. We start with the garden saladI make sure to keep ice cold water on the table for Ana (it's killing her not being able to have one glass of wine). I pour Elliot and I a glass of Pinot Noir. When i go to fill Kate's wine glass she covers her glass with her hand. "Don't!" Her and Ana scream at the same time. I give them both a confused look and Elliot does the same. "I am not drinking alcohol anymore until the wedding," Kate says looking at everyone but pauses at Ana. Strange. "That's right," Ana agrees, "alcohol is one of the main reasons women gain weight so cutting it out will be best." "Exactly so I'll just stick with water too," Kate replies as she fills her glass with water.

Dinner continues on as normal as we talk about Kate and Elliot's wedding as well as Ana's baby shower. "So I was thinking we do a sailor theme won't that be cute? We could have navy blue and white as the color scheme." I honestly dont get why we need to have a baby shower. I can get everything we need for pur son and more but Ana wants one so of course she will get one. "I think it's perfect Kate just please dont go over bored," Ana pleads to Kate. "Oh come on Ana banana its your first child it has to be memorable. I know for mine the bigger the better," says Kate. Wait did she just say for hers? Kate realizes what she just said and her eyes go wide. Elliot who was half listening stops eating with his fork mid air.

...

 **Kate's POV:**

Shit! Why the fuck did I just say that? Ana and Christian are both staring at me. I can tell by Ana's face she is wondering how did I let that slip out. I slowly turn my head to face Elliot and he is frozen staring at me opened mouth. I get up and grab the pictures from my purse. Everyone follows me into the living room. "I was trying to wait for a better time but babe I'm pregnant," I say while showing Elliot the pictures. BOOM! Elliot faints and its the floor hard. _Well it's not the worse response ever..._


	4. Babies,weddings, and bros

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters if the fifty shades franchise.**

 **Elliots's POV:**

 _Woah what the fuck just happened? Why does my head hurt so badly._ I let out a groan and try to sit up. "Easy baby you took a hard fall," I hear Kate's angelic face as I feel her lay me back down. I finally open my eyes and see her looking down at me with those huge green eyes. I look around to see we are in the living room. I'm laying in her lap as she places an ice pack on my head. "What happened Kate?" I feel her body tense and not in the way I like. "Well... I told you I was pregnant," she says softly while barely looking at me. I sit up slowly and take a deep breath. "How far along are you?" "Doctor said about 6 weeks," I can tell she is about to cry because I hear the breaks in her voice. "But I swear I just found out that Elliot I really had no idea babe and I got scared about how you would react..." She's starting to ramble so I do the only thing I know for certain will calm her down. I kiss her. I kiss hard and deep letting my tongue slip into her mouth exploring it thoroughly. I pull away and we are both breathing hard. I have to supress the urge to just take her on this couch even if its Christian's place. _Now isnt the time dude. I mean this is how you ended up here in the first place._ I take Kate's face in my hands and make sure she's looking at me. "Kate I'm not upset okay?" "You're not," her eyes are wide with surprise. I grab her hand and take it in mine. "Of course not. I mean yeah this wasn't what we planned on but I also thought I wouldn't meet the love of my life in a club one drunken night," I chuckle at that last part. I am rewarded with her award winning smile and everything feels so much better. She jumps on me wrapping her arms around me in a vice grip hug. "Im so glad you're not upset babe I love you so much." She then pulls away suddenly realizing something. "Wait that means we have to change the wedding date. I dont want to be a whale dressed in white. Is that okau babe?" She asks nervously. I laugh at her realization, she's always making sure she looks her absolute best. "Of course babe but it means we have to start actually making decisions and not dragging put feet any more." "Okay I completely understand. I need to go get Ana so we can make plans for lunch next week." And with that she's off, even pregnant she never stops moving. I can't believe it Im really going to be a dad. I go to the kitchen and find some of Christian's scotch. I pour me a double and drink it all. I lay my head down on the cold counter.

"So I see youre taking the news well." I look up to see Christian sitting on the stool. "Yep... Gonna be a dad." I say with little to no enthusiasm. _What the hell is wrong with me? Im acting like a one night stand told me she is pregnant and not my finance._ Christian can tell I'm racking my brain over this huge bomb that was just dropped on me not even 45 minutes ago. "Look I know I'm not the best person to give advice about something like this but you know I'm here for you." It's nice to know i wont be going through this on my own, at least my brither will be hete with me through it all. "Thanks bro I appreciate it." "Of course Lelliot anytime. And between you and me the pregnancy sex is the best part about it. Well you know aside from the actual child." I let out a deep belly laugh. Hard to believe I thought my brother was gay a little over a year ago. "Good to know dude..."

 **A/N: So I know this chapter is pretty short compared to the last one but I wanted to make sure I got in Elliots real reaction to the news. I am debating should I do a little filler chapter before the drama begins or just dive straight in into it. Comment and let me know. Also I want to give a huge thanks Everyone who is following this story hope I dont dissapoint.**


	5. Never says no

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fifty shades characters**

 _2 weeks later..._

 **Kate's POV:**

So far Eliiot has been nothing but supportive since he has found out about the baby. He makes sures I don't skip meals, and that I am drinking enough water. He even bought "101 things you need to know about you partner's pregnancy." He has been reading non stop and is constantly asking Christian questions about Ana's pregnancy. I've never seen him like this. He is usually very relaxed and doesn't worry about much. _Well babies do change people..._ I laugh at myself and to think I was worried for nothing. Elliot and I were made for each other, and Im sure nothing can break us apart.

"Hey babe we're here," Elliot announces breaking me out of my deep thoughts. We decided to meet with our wedding planner for lunch since were are moving the date up. We enter the restaurant and are immediately seated in the open outdoor patio area. Already seated is Jillian Davis, wedding planner to the rich and famous. If you want your wedding to be the talk of the town she's the person to do it. I had to have her once I saw what she did for Christian and Ana's wedding. "There they are,my favorite power couple," Jillian says rather cheerfully. "Hi Jillian how are you," I hug her and then Elliot shakes her hand. "Oh you know the same old thing, but enough about me. How are you two," she asks as we sit down at the table. Elliot and I look at each other trying to figure out how to ask can we change the date. Asking the wedding planner to move the date up is like asking a chef to hurry up with your food... Nothing good comes out of it. "Jillian, Kate has something she wants to tell you." _Wow thanks honey._ Jillian looks at me with worry all over face. "Kate," she looks around and then whispers her next sentence, "Are you guys calling it off?" I smile and say "No Jill everything between Elliot and I is amazing, better than ever actually." Elliot grabs a hold of my hand kisses my neck sending shivers down my spine. A huge wave of relief washes over Jill. "Well that's great so after that little scare whatever you have to say can't be any worse than that." She lets out a laugh and then takes a sip of her margarita. _Ha we'll see about_ _that. "_ We need to move wedding date up." Jill's eyes become wide and begins to cough up her drink. "What do you mean move up? Like a few days? A week?" Finally Elliot steps and says something. "We were thinking like a month or two." "That leaves me only two months to plan your wedding. I can't do it in that amount of time. I am sorry." Nooo I really want her to plan my wedding but I can't tell her the real reason. Time to put that _kavanaugh magic_ on her. "Jill we know it's sudden and we're sorry. And if we had any other wedding planner we would understand. But you're the Jillian Davis you can make any wedding dream a reality. Think about it 'Jillian Davis pulls off wedding impossible' you'll be able to expand to the East coast." I can tell she's thinking about and I'm winning her over. "I would be envied even more by my collegues. When they heard I booked the second Grey wedding in a row they were so upset," she laughs. Time to go in for the kill. "Exactly and people know you can plan an amazing wedding with plenty of time to prepare, but once they see you plan a marvelous wedding with only 2 months to prepare they'll know you truly are the best." She looks at me and Elliot with a look of uncertainty. "Alright I'll still plan your wedding if i get plan your vow renewal next year as well." I smile at her and hold out my hand, "Deal." We shake hands now realizing how hungry we are and decide to finally order. Just then Elliot leans over and whiskers in my ear, "You're amazing baby and I love you so much." I smile and give myself a mental pat on the back. No one ever says no to Katherine Kavanaugh... Katherine Grey I mean.

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait had terrible for some reason deciding on this chapter but as an apology this is 1 of three charters I'll be posting between today and tomorrow.**


	6. Donuts and Exes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fifty shades characters**

 **Kate's POV:**

After having lunch with Jillian I can't help but be excited about the wedding. I have a meeting at the bridal shop tomorrow to finally make a decision for not only my dress but the bridesmaids as well. Enjoy and I have to do a cake testing as well as choosing flower arrangements, wedding favours, the menu, and the seating charts. It is a lot but with my amazing wedding planner, my best friend, and perfect husband to be I'll be okay.

Me and Elliot walk down the street hand in hand when I spot a baby store. The thing that catches my eye the most is a wooden rocking horse, it reminds me of Ethan's when he was younger. He loved that thing so much. I have to get it but I want it to be a surprise for Elliot. Just then I get the scent of donuts. I turn ti see Krispy Kreme as turned on the hot light on. Perfect, Elliot loves those things and won't be able to resist. I turn to Elliot and surely enough he is staring down that donut shop. "Babe why don't you go get us some for the house," I tell him while loosely wrapping my arms around his neck. He looks at me surprised, "You said that no junk is allowed in house until after the wedding." "True I did but that was before I found out about gummy bear." He laughs, "Gummy bear?" "Yep that's it's name until we found out what we're having." He kisses me and I feel like we are the only people on the sidewalk. "Will you be okay until I get back? It is a long line." I kiss him again before saying "Yes I'll probably look around at the little shops here." "Okay baby call me if you need anything." I smile at him, "Will do now go before they run out," I chuckle. He then walks away and I go straight into the baby store.

"Hi welcome to Bundle of Joy how can i help you today?" The sales person asks with so much enthusiasm. "Hi I see you have that wooden rocking horse in the window and would like to buy. Unfortunately its a surprise and the person Im buying it for is meeting me here," I tell her. Her eyes light up "That is no problem at all Miss we can deliver it to wherever you choose if you would like." "Thats perfect and actually I need two of them." _Ana would like this too so I'll send it to her place..._

 **Elliot's POV:**

I am smiling ear to ear while waiting in line for these donuts. These have been my favorite since I was a little kid and my dad would sneak Me, Christian, and Mia one when mom was away. I can't believe Kate actually wants some. Ever since I proposed she's been little miss healthy and not eating anything well... Good! I still can't believe she convinced Jill to still plan our wedding. I would have bet money she would have said no, but then again she had never dealt with Kate. My baby was on fire back there, I have never seen her like that. It was kind of sexy. _Yeah it was._

Its finally my turn to order and I walk up to the counter. "Hi can I get 2 dozen glazed donuts." I pay for them and go over to a take to open one of the boxes. You can't tell me to go get food and not expect me to eat some of it. "Elliot? Elliot Grey?" I turn to see who is calling me and my mouth opens in shock. Holy fuck!? Danielle Barb! "Oh my god I knew that was you," she squeals in excitement. She runs over to hug me. Not knowing exactly what to do I pat her on the back. "Danielle... Umm hi how are you," I ask still confused by what is happening. _I thought this girl moved to Florida._ "Hey. I'm good. Better since I know you're still around," she eyes me uo and down. I look around praying Kate is still in a store somewhere. She does not need to meet this chick. "Yeah that's good. So umm what are you doing here." "Well I decided to move back and help my dad run his business. I would love to catch up El How about tonight over dinner?" She says seductively while touching my arm. Just then a blonde haired fury, also know as my soon to be wife comes in.

 **Kate's POV:**

After ordering the toys and doing a little more shopping for my little one I realize Elliot has not called me to let me know he's done. I leave the store and walk down to Krispy Kremes. While walking there I take out my phone to text Ana.

 **To Ana:**

 _Hey operation wedding impossible is now a go. Do you think you can come over tomorrow wedding?_

 **From Ana:**

 _Yay! So excited. Sure I'll be over tomorrow wedding after Christian leaves for work._

In the middle of texting I look up to see Elliot talking to some black haired chick. _Okay kate don't get upset its probably nothing._ I take a few deep breath before opening the door. I watch them intently and I can tell how uncomfortable Elliot really is. _Who is this girl?_ I can tell from her stance she is trying to flirt with him. Hell... I invented that stance. I find that its time for me, the fiance, to step in. I go in with my raging bitch face on but quickly change. "Hi baby I was looking," I give him a kiss but deepen it when he tries to pull away. "Hey babe I was just on my way out. Did you find anything?" He says while wrapping his arm around my waist. "Actually I did but it's a surprise." I turn to the girl. Fuck she's hot. _Don't worry you are the one with the ring._ "Hi I'm Katherine, nice to meet you," I hold out my making sure its my left. "Danielle this is Katherine my finace. Baby this is Danielle... We went to the same college." Danielle shakes my hands with shocked originally but quickly recovers. "Wow I remeber a time when no one thought El would get married," she laughs. "Well maybe it took me finding the perfect girl for me to finally settle down." _Ha! Take that bitch._ "Well me and Kate should be leaving we have a lot to do." Elliot says grabbing the donuts and taking my hand in his. "Bye Danielle it was nice meeting you," I give my biggest smile.

Once we get in the car I turn to look at El. "So who's your friend," I questioned. "No one babe just an old classmate honest." He gives me a kiss and looks me in the eyes. "She doesn't matter Kate. I promise." I nod and let it go but I will be telling Ana about this encounter.

...

 **Elliot's POV:**

Kate and I arrive home around 6. We both are kinda tired so we decide to order in. She goes upstairs to take a shower. Once I know she's gone I hurry up and text Christian.

 **To Christian:**

 _Dude we have a huge problem_

 **From Christian:**

 _Whats up?_

 **To Christian:**

 _Danielle is back._

 **A/N: Well as much as I love fluffy stories it's time to spice things up lol. Who is Danielle and why is she such a big deal? Story 2 out of 3 enjoy lovelies.**


	7. And Enter the crazy Ex

**Disclaimer:I do not own any of the fifty shades characters.**

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _"Elliot I've been calling you babe. Where have you been?" Danielle walks up to Elliot and attempts to hug and kiss him. "Danielle how did you know I was even here," Elliot looks around at the party making sure they are not the center of attention. "I tracked your phone silly. So how about we leave the party and go to dinner just the two of us. Doesn't that sound nice?." Danielle grabs his hand but Elliot quickly snatches away and she looks shocked. Looking as if she was about to cry Danielle says, "why are you acting like this? You arent yourself babe." Still not wanting to cause a scene Elliot speaks to her in a calm low tone. "Danielle we are not together we hooked up one drunken night that's all and you said you understood that. So I don't how you got the idea but let me break it down for you .not. ." Danielle just smiles "Elliot I know love can be a scary thing but you don't have to run away from it." Getting even more frustrated Elliot slams his hand on a nearby table and raises his voice catching everyone's attention. "I don't love you! We fucked once Danielle thats all! So please get it through your fucking skull and move on." With that Elliot walks away from her and goes to find his friends. Danielle,who has remained surprisingly calm, leaves the party. She gets in her and grips the staring wheel tightly. "He loves me. He just needs to realize it..."_

 _ **Flashback over**_

 **Christian's POV:**

I reread Elliot's text at least five times. How the fuck can this be? The last time any of us heard anything about this girl She was sent packing to Florida to avoid "triggers." This girl is fucking insane and is very dangerous. I run my hand through my hair out of frustration. I can't tell Ana about this, especially after dealing with Leila and Hyde. Fuck! What about Kate? I go to my office and call Elliot.

 _Riiiiinng_

 _Riiiiinng_

"Hey Bro what's up," Elliot greets me as if everything is okay.

"What the hell Elliot? How are you not freaking the fuck out right now," I ask him trying not to yell.

"Yeah bro I think it's in my office. Babe I'll be back in a few gotta take this its important."

I hear the faint sound of him closing a door in the background.

"I am freaking the fuck out Christian, but I haven't told Kate. And I don't even think I will tell her," Elliot tells me.

" . . She and Ana are already under enough stress with both of their pregnancies as well as the wedding and baby shower planning," I tell him.

"You're right but what are we going to do? You know how conniving and sneaky she is," I can tell how worried my older brother is by the tone of his voice.

"Don't worry we'll think of something. For now I'll talk to Taylor and hire someone to watch after Kate but obviously from a distance of course." I text Taylor to meet me in my office immediately.

"Thanks Christian really means a about tomorrow though? Ana supposed to be coming over and I havent had time to put in all the new security. I don't like the idea of the two of them being here alone."

He does have a point and since his house has so many open and vulnerable any one can come in.

"Tell Kate to come here tomorrow morning. If she asks why tell her its a surprise," now all I have to do is come up with a surprise by tomorrow...great.

"Okay will do. Umm... Whats the surprise?"

I have to smirk because even I don't know." To be honest El I have no fucking clue but I'll figure it out."

"Okay bro I trust you. Gotta go pizza just got here text me later tonight."

"Laters El," I hang up just as Taylor enters my office. "Sir what's the problem," he asks as he sits in from of me. "Taylor I need security for Kate and I need them to start as soon as possible." "Of course , but may I ask why such short notice." The Danielle incident happen way before Taylor and I never told him about her because I thought she was gone for good. I fill him in on everything not forgetting a single detail. "Wow sir I'll make sure everything is taken care of don't worry." I send Taylor on his way and sit back in my chair. Now I need a surprise that will keep Ana and Kate engaged for hours. I decide to set up a spa day fully catered along with a cake tasting. That way they can still plan the wedding and baby shower in a stress free environment. Lets pray this works...

 **Unknown POV:**

I sit in my bed staring at the photos. She is so beautiful. Its so sad that this has to happen to her. Just then I get a call. "How'd it go?"..."That's great remember what I said and don't fuck this up."

 **A/N: Crazy ex... What is it about the Grey brothers? Do you guys think Danielle changed her ways? Should I keep the unknown or just let them pop up?**


	8. Honesty is everything

**Disclaimer:I do not own any fifty shades of grey characters**

Kate's POV: I wake up at about 6 in the morning to set up for Ana to come over. I can't wait to have my best friend all by myself today. We both been so busy and the only time we really see each other is when we go to dinner at Grace and Carrick's house on Sunday. Aside fron that we either text, call, or FaceTime. I look over to see El fast asleep. He's softly snoring with his mouth open just slightly. I love this man with every fiber being. I give him a kiss on a cheek and go to bathroom. While brushing my teeth my mind can't help but wonder to yesterday. What was that all about anyway? I know Elliot said it meant nothing and she's just a peer from college, but why did he look so nervous? I'll have to ask Ana when she comes over.

Just then I get a call from Ana. "Hey Ana banana. How are you and my nephew today?" I hear her giggle, "We are fine,hungry, but what else is new." I laugh at her. Ever since she foubd out she was pregnant she eats the a teenage boy. _So will you...very soon._ "Well you know I've been cooking alot lately and I'm quite good at it. I was goimg to make us a big breakfast and for lunch order from our favorite pizza spot." Its true back in college I was not the best cook. Which is exactly why I need to start practicing now before we are married and before the baby. I dont want my baby always depending someone else to cook. "So Ana what time are you coming over again so I can know when I should start cooking." She goes silent for a moment and I know she has something to tell me. "Umm... Actually Kate I was calling to tell you.." I cut her off, "You're canceling aren't you Ana?" I ask her with sadness in my voice. "No! Of course not Kate, but I was calling to see if you can come to me. My feet are trying to swell and they hurt terribly." Awwe my poor best friend, I should have known she wasn't going to cancel. "Of course Ana I'll be there after Elliot leaves. Speaking of which I should wake him up. Love you banana see you later." "Later Kit Kat love you too." With that we both hang up.

I make my way back into the bedroom to see Elliot is already out of bed. Strange I didn't even hear him get up. I decise to get dress before going to look for him. I grab a pair of black skinny jeans and pair it with a dark red tank and grab a black cardigan. I leave the room and I hear Elliot in a talking on the phine whispering. "Yeah Ana told her to go over there." _Who is he talking_ to? "Chances are they'll stay there for hours so just come by my office building." I quietly walk down the stairs to make sure I don't startle him. "Yeah 12:00 in the afternoon is fine. I go to lunch around that time anyway." Who the fuck is he meeting up with? "Okay see you later, bye." He hangs up the phone and I decide it's time the perfect time to make my presence known. _Ahem._ Elliot jumps and turns around to see me standing there arms crossed across my chest. "Good morning baby, you look beautiful." He leans in and tries to kiss me but I move my head before he can. "Cut the shit Elliot. Who the fuck were you just talking to." He swallows hard and I can tell he looks worried. "Oh that was just a business call nothing major."

"If it wasn't major why were you whispering. And why did you jump?" At this point I am livid. How can he just stand there and lie to my face like that? He is at a lost for words.

"Kate I'm sorry..." I hold up my hand and cut him off. "Are you about to meet up with that girl from yesterday?" I look him dead in his eyes to let him know I am dead serious.

"Of course not babe. I would never do that to us." He tries to grab my waist but push him away.

"Then what was the call about? Hm." Elliot looks at the floor running his hands through his hair. "It was nothing just some things I have to take care." Ugh! I can't believe him right. I need to get out this house before I get even more angry, it's not good for the baby. I take a deep breath before saying anything to him. "You know what? fuck it. I'm going over to Ana's but wait you already knew that which is funny considering she just told me today. I'll see you later tonight that is if you aren't busy going to secret meetings." I grab my purse and walk away. I hear footsteps behind me but choose to ignore it. "Kate! Stop acting like this you're over reacting." I stop right in front of the front door. Im over reacting?! I turn around to see a sheepish Elliot. "Im over reacting? Really Elliot? I come downstairs to my so called "fiance" whispering on the phone making plans and I'm over reacting!" I yell at him. I feel myself getting ready to cry so I decide its time to leave. The last thing I need right now is for him to see me cry. I open the door and walk to the car. Once I'm in and start the car I spped of in the direction of Escala with tears running down my cheeks freely.

 **Elliot's POV**

What the fuck did I just do? Danielle has been back in my life for less than 24 hours and she's messing everything up. I close my eyes to try to calm down but all I see is Kate's face. Even though sje was yelling at me I could tell how hurt she was. The last thing I want is for her to be hurt because of me... Emotionally and physically. I call Christian in hopes that he'll know what to do.

"Hey Elliot I just got in the office can you call back in like an hour?"

"No Christian, this is important." Its his fault Im in this mess and he is going to help me. I hear him sigh, "Okay. What wrong?"

"Kate overheard me talking to you and Taylor about meeting with the new bodyguard now she thinks I'm cheating on her." I hear Christian let out a huge laugh.

"This is serious dude. I obviously couldn't tell her the truth so I just stood there not knowing what to say which only made it was fucking pissed and hurt I hate seeing her like that. You gotta help me."

"Okay, calm down. We'll think of something. I dont have any meetings after 12:00 this afternoon so we can work something out then."

"Okay thanks Christian. I can not lose her man I love her too much."

"I know. See you later."

"Bye."

 **A/N: sorry for the wait personal health issues so sorry if this chapter is short. Also I decide I am going to start a schedule for when I post.**


	9. My life sucks

Not and update but i will be updating everyday for the next week. I am sorry for the long wait I had up to SIX chapters done all over 1000 words amd they all got erased from the computer including previous chapters i had previously updated needlees to say I was pissed but i have spent the last week recreating the chapters and hopfully they are good enough to post. Peace and love, Kayla


	10. Besties and siblings

D **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters**

 _ **Kates POV:**_

I finally arrive to Escala and I make my way to the elevator. When I'm in the elavator I check phone which I put on silent while I was on my here. On the lock screen I see I have 4 missed calls and 3 texts. Of course all of them are from Elliot's stupid ass.

 _From Elliot:_

 _Come on Kate. It was was nothing honest call me please._

 _From Elliot:_

 _Babe Im sorry and you have every right to be upset, but let me explain. I love you._

 _From Elliot:_

 _Can at least let me know you made it safely. I love you so much baby._

I decide that it's better for everyone to just text him... this once.

 _To Elliot:_

 _I made it. Bye_

There. Simple and to the point. He is not getting off on some bullshit excuse. When will he understand Im not one of those dumb bimbos he dated before me. Right now I just to be with my best friend. I finally arrive at the penthouse and enter the foyer. "Ana banana Im here." My response is silence. I instantly get worried and speed up my walking pace. "Ana where are you? Are you oka..." When I get to the living room I see thats it been transformed into a private spa. With mani and pedi stations, massage tables and chairs, and a buffet of food. "Surprise!" I spin around to find a very pregnant Ana in a fluffy white robe with _Ana_ engraved in gold thread on the left side. "This is the real reason I needed to come over," Ana giggles and for the first time since my argument with El I give a genuine smile. "Awwe Ana. We are planning today you didn't have to do all of this. I mean I wouldve been happy with Buffalo Wild Wings and chocolate chip cookies." She laughs at me, "Actually this was Christian and Elliot's idea." My smile instantly fades at the sound of Elliot's name. "Uh-oh. I recognize that face." I know I could lie but theres no way she would believe. Ana knows me way too well and can smell bullshit a mile a way... Just like me. "Me and Elliot got into an argument earlier and I think he's cheating on me Ana." I try to supress the tears but they start pouring out of me and I can't stop. Ana rushes over to hug me and she lightly strokes my hair. "Oh no Katie. Why would you think that?" We walk over to the couch and I tell her everything that transpired this morning.

"I don't know what to think Ana. I thought he and I were in a good place. Do you think he's having second thoughts snit the baby and our wedding?" I wipe my eyes and sniffle. Ana pats my leg and rubs it comforting me. "Of course not Kate that man loves you with all his heart. Granted he's acting very strange and you have every right to be upset with him. Just give him a chance but not right away give him hell for about a day or two. That way when you guys finally do talk he'll be begging for you to forgive him." I can't help but laugh. Ana is absolutely right I can tease him for a while. "You're right thanks Ana," I lean over and give her a hug. "Just weird that two years ago I never thought I would be taking sit my enagement let alone your pregnancy." I rub her belly and I'm rewarded with a kick from my nephew. "I know right plans really do change. Okay now enough moping the masseuse will be here in 45 and we have so much to plan. Go get changed." I look at her confused, "um i didn't bring extra clothes." She laughs, "Oh you have matching robe its in the guest room." I instantly jump up and dash to the room. "You're like the bestfriend of the year Ana banana!"

 _ **Elliot's Pov:**_

Im in my office trying to focus on work but all I can think about is Kate. Fuck why am I such an idiot? _The better question is when will you stop being an idiot?_ I feel terrible but at the same time I can not tell her the truth. I probably would have if she wasn't pregnant, but I can put her under that much stress especially this earlier in the pregnancy. I look at my took check to see if she has called me or texted and to my surprise she did. I quickly open it only to fine that it says she arrived. Three words thats all she texted and they weren't the ones I wanted. Just then I hear a knock at my door and ny assistant Gabby comes in. "Sorry to interrupt but your sister is here to see you." I groan Mia has been bugging me to talk to Kate about having a bigger part of the wedding. However in light of recent events I've kinda never mentioned. Its not like it's Kate dislikes Mia. She actually loves her but due to her demanding career they never have a chance just to hang out. "Hey bro hope I'm not interrupting," she says in her usual cheerful voice. "No not at all I actually have a lunch meeting in an hour. What's up?" She shifts in the chair looking uncomfortable. "Well I've been thinking about me and Kate. I really want to attend time with her and become close but I feel like she doesn't like me." I sit up and look at my little sister. Mia usually doesn't give two fucks about who likes he but since this is going to be her sister in law I can understand.

"Mia, kate loves you and I'm not just saying that. But she's been going through a lot and its kinda a lot to take."

"What's wrong? Is she sick?"

"Mia if I tell you... You can not tell a soul not even mom and dad." Her eyes get wide when I say this. "She's pregnant."

Mia jumps up and squeals, hurting my ear drums. "Omg! I can't believe it! I have to see her. Is she home?"

"No she's at Escala Christian and I surprised the girls with a spa day. Im sure if you texted Ana they wouldn't mind if you joined. Plus itll be bonding time for you and Kate."

"You're absolutely right," she comes over and gives me a big hug. "Congrats bro. Im gonna go call Ana now."

She begins to walk towards the door but I stop her. "Umm Mia? Can you tell Kate I love her when you see her? Please" She laughs, "Im guessing someone is in the dog house. But no problem see ya."

"Bye Mia"


	11. Bonding time

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters_**

 **Ana's POV:**

While Kate is upstairs changing I decide to call Elliot. No one is going to stress my best friend even if he is my brother in law. I know I probably should not get involved but fuck it. I am pregnant and my hormones are on a rampage right now, I have a free pass. I get my phone and dial his cellphone number.

 _Riiiing_

 _Riiiing_

"Hey Ana! Ummm whats up?" I can tell he is surprised to hear from me but did he expect anything else? Kate and I tell each other everything. "Don't 'Hey Ana' me Elliot Grey! How dare you blatantly lie and hurt Kate like that? Are you trying to sabatoge the wedding? Do you not love her?" I know I kinda went off the deep end but I have to get to the bottom of this. "Of course not Ana! I love Kate with all my heart and I can't wait to marry her."

"Then why lie to her Elliot? You know how she feels about secrets and lies." I decide that the calm approach will work better so I talk to him in my sweet soft voice. I hear him sigh on the other end clearly frustrated. "Okay the truth is... I have been trying to plan a weekend for Kate and I. We need time to reconnect and relax before the wedding and baby showers. I figured I could meet up with Christian while you guys were at Escala so he could help me. Please don't tell Kate I know she's mad now but I've been working so hard on this Ana I'm begging you."

As much as I want to stay mad at him for my best friend I can't. What he is doing for her is really sweet and thoughful. I just wish he was better at keeping it a secret. I groan inwardly to myself knowing I'm about to be on his side. "Fine but this weekend has to be perfect and she better cry tears of joy." I can practically here his smile on the other end of the phone. "Thank you Ana so much. I promise you it'll be perfect. Oh by the way Mia is coming over I told her about the pregnancy and she really wants to spend more time with Kate."

"That's perfectly fine we always have room for another Grey woman," I hear Kate coming down the stairs. "Kate's coming bye." With that I hang up and turn around. Kate has thrown her hair up in a bun and put on her oversized robe. "Who were you on the phone with," she ask as she sits in the massage chair and pops a grape in her mouth. "That was umm... Elliot." She instantly rolls her eyes as she eats some more grapes. "He was just calling to let me know Mia was on her way over because she wants to spend time with you and she also knows you're pregnant."

"Oh okay. I've been meaning to hang out with her it's just I've been so busy. I hope she doesn't think I'm going to be this sister law from hell." I laugh because Kate has a "like me or not I dont give a fuck either way attitude" so its refreshing to see this side of her. Just then we hear the elevator ding and heels clicking our way.

"Hey guys! I hope I'm not crshing but Elliot just told me the good news Kate!" Mia runs over and gives Kate a hug and from the look on Kate's face it was a very tight hug.

 **Kate's POV:**

"Thanks Mia and youre not crashing at all you are more than welcome to hang out with us and help us plan." I am rewarded with the biggest grin I have ever seen. You would have thought I told her she's getting a brand new Audi. "I would love to help in anyway I can. I do feel over dressed though," she chuckles. Me and Ana look at each other realizing that we ate only in robes and start laughing. "There's an extra in the guest room Mia just check the closet," Ana say pointing in the direction of the room. "Cool I'll be back in few." Mia begins waking away but stops and turns around. "Oh I almost forgot. Elliot wanted me to tell you that he loves you Kate." I instantly roll my eyes amd Mia sees I'm irritated. "I don't know what he did but knowing El he probably deserves the silent treatment," she say before walking away again.

...

After our massages and pedicures we finally decide to do what was initially planned.

"Okay so as you both know we moved the wedding up but I made sure it did not fall on the same week as your baby shower Ana."

"Good because I'm gonna need a few days to recover from that alone," Ana giggles while rubbing her swollen belly.

"So Elliot and I agreed on the colors classic white and black but my accent color to be gold. What do you guys think?"

Mia is the first to speak, "I think it will look amazing it puts a twist on something classic." Ana nods her head in agreement while eating a cookie.

"I want like your dresses to be black with gold accessories and accents but I am allowing every bridesmaid to choose their own style for the top part of the dress so you guys feel more comfortable. We cam do that next weekemd when we go in to choose my gown and reception dress."

We continue to talk about other details when my phone dings... Its Elliot. I groan out of irritation and slam my phone onto the couch. "Im guessing that's my brother," Mia says with a smirk. "Yeah what have it away?" She gets her glad of wine and takes a sip. " Whenever you and El are mad at each other everything he does or anything that's closely related to him you either roll your eyes or grosn like you just did. So what's wrong?" I sit taken aback for a moment, Mia was right I always do those things. _I can't help it he just makes me so... Uggggghh!_

"Mia I dont want you to get in the middle he is your brother."

"Yes he is my brother but if he's wrong he's wrong. Besides he knows he fucked up if I had to deliver the "I love you" message. Every guy does it at least once in a serious relationship."

Ana sits up and adds to the conversation. "That is very true I remember this one time I was livid at Christian. I was so mad I packed him up a suit case and asked Gail to set up the guest room for him. When he came home zi went diem to the kitchen and Taylor was there and he said ' wanted me to tell you he loves you and begs you to forgive him.'"

Mia and I exchange looks before I ask Ana. "Damn what did he do?"

"We were going over the plans for the new house and he said he is going to put a gym in the house so we can both use it. I don't know what the fuck he was thinking telling a pregnant woman this and I lost it." I can't help but explode in laughter and Mia joins in. "Okay enough about me back to you Kitkat."

I tell Mia everything and by the end she's completely om my side. "Men are idiots especially Elliot he's like their leader. But ik my brother loves you very much just talk to him when you're ready."

"Thanks Mia I will but until then he can stay in the dog house."


	12. For the love of Kate

**Elliot's POV**

After Mia left I finally able to focus on some work. I call a few of my contractors to see how our latest projects are going. Right now we are building a new hospital wing to be added to Seattle Hospital, 3 new restaurants (two of which are in San Francisco). Speaking of I am going to have fly down there soon to make sure everything is one schedule. Wait! That's it! I can make a reservation for me and Kate at a hotel and fly us down there this weekend. Not only will I get to surprise but I'll also be able to get a little work done and not to mention the security company is supposed to install the updated security this weekend as well. So when you think about it, it's a win win win situation. I am broken out of my thoughts by my assistant's voice on the phone. "Mr. Grey your 12 o'clock appointment has arrived." "Thanks Gabby please let them in." A few seconds later in walks Christian, Taylor, and another man around the age of 26 walk in. I stand to greet them, "Hello gentlemen glad you all can make it." "Hello Elliot you already know Taylor and this man next to him is Lincoln Evans," Christian says nodding towards Lincoln. "Hello Mr. Grey Nice to meet you," Lincoln extends his hand out for me to shake it. "Likewise, please everyone have a sit." I go back to sit behind my desk and take out the information Christian had sent faxed over earlier in the day. "So Mr. Evans it says here that you were a Navy Seal for 6 years."

"Yes sir that is correct. I joined right after I graduated high school." He says in a monotone not looking the least bit nervous. "I see and your recommendations are very impressive, it also says here you were born and raised in Seattle as well." "Yes sir I know this city like the back of my hand there is not a place in this city that I do not know of." I smirk because I know how Kate likes to explore new places around the city on her days off. "Okay good. Now I assume my brother and Taylor have told you the details of your position." He nods and says, "Yes. I am to watch and guard over Ms. Kavanaugh, but at safe distance to make sure she does not notice I am there. I am also aware that Miss Barb is not allowed anywhere near her"

We go talk for about 30 minutes more about Lincoln's background and family. It turns out that he always has a degree in cyber security and is very close to his parents and five siblings. I am very impressed I did not think I would like this guy this much. _If you didn't like him he would have been gone in the first five minutes of the interview._ I think to myself. "Well Mr. Evans your resume is quite impressive and if Taylor is willing to vouch for you then you must be amazing at what you do. How soon can you start?" "If it is okay with you sir I promised my baby sister that I would hang out with her before her school break was over. I can start first thing Monday." "I actually plan to take Kate down to San Francisco this weekend so that works out perfectly." Christian instantly perks up when he hears my plan for the weekend. "Thank you for coming in today Lincoln and I will definitely email you the rest of the information over the course of the weekend. Gabby will show you out and have a good day." With that Lincoln stands and shakes my hand, "Thank you Mr. Grey you as well."

After Lincoln leaves my office Christian turns to look at me with a smirk. "So… San Francisco huh?" I look over at Taylor who is quite amused at the situation as well. "You know El," Christian say while pouring him a glass of water, "all of this could have been avoided if you would have just went into your office like I originally told you." I groan inwardly, he's right but I didn't think Kate would have been ready as fast as she was either. "Look I know fucked up, but I have to do something guys she has been under so much stress these past few weeks and now on top of it all she thinks I'm cheating. Come on guys hasn't Ana or Gail been so pissed at you that you went all out to get her to forgive you." They both look away and I can tell they've been in my shoes before. I mean not in the exact situation but close enough. "You're right so what do you need from me El," Christian asks. I grin because I waiting for that question. "I'm glad you ask little brother. Can I borrow the jet?" "Done anything else?" "Yeah umm I need you to help me plan a surprise for when Kate arrives home tonight." I can tell he really doesn't want to but I need his help. "Come on bro I really messed up and I need to let Kate know that she is the only one for me. I love her so fucking much." He sighs before saying, "Alright fine I'll help. I am only doing this for Kate and my future niece or nephew. They don't have to suffer at your stupidity." Wow. I never thought Kate and Christian would ever get along let alone care for one another. "Thanks brother I knew I can count on you," I say with a small smile. "Now grab your shit men we are on a mission let's go."

With that we leave my building and start on "Operation: Make Kate forget I'm an idiot," is a go.

 **Kate's POV**

Around 5 o'clock Mia and I decide it's time to leave since Christian will be home in 30 minutes. I honestly don't want to leave but I can't just avoid Elliot either. "I guess it's time for me to go and face the big ass elephant in my home," I say with a large sigh. Mia comes over to the side of the couch I'm sitting on and wraps in a big hug. "Don't worry Kate everything is going to work itself out. My brother can be stupid, but he would be insane to even THINK about letting you go." I smile because it feels amazing to know that I have everyone supports with this situation. "Thanks Mia it means a lot that you and Ana are here to help me through this." Ana takes that moment to chime in and says, "No problem Kit Kat. I do not need him stressing my sister and my niece or nephew." I laugh I can tell she's excited I'm going to be in the mommy club with her.

Me and Mia change back into our clothes and say our goodbyes to Ana and make out way to the elevator. We make plans to go to the bridal shop next Tuesday. I wanted to tomorrow since its Friday but apparently Ana and Christian have something to do and will be gone all weekend. On our way down it finally hits me that I am about to see Elliot since our argument this morning. I start to pace in the small area and Mia can tell I'm nervous. She grabs my arm to stop and I turn to look at her. "You. Are. Going. To. Be. Fine, "she tells me slowly. "Just breathe and stay calm okay? And keep in mind that you are caring a baby now and if you stress they will too." Mia was right as mad as I am at him right now I cannot let him stress me and potentially harm my baby. Our baby. I let my head back and sigh, trying to hold back tears. _Seriously? Crying again?_ I've never been this emotional before, but then again I've never been pregnant either. "You're right Mia I will stay calm. But can you also tell your brother not to pull stupid shit anymore," I let out a slight chuckle. She laughs and nods. We arrive at the parking structure and get into our cars and I drive off towards my home.

…

When I arrive home I am try to remain calm. Maybe I will luck up and he'll be at the office still. I walk up to the front door and put my key into the lock but the door is already open. When I walk in my mouth literally drops open.

Oh. My. God

 **A/N:So I know all of you are probably pissed with me and even unsubscribed to my story. All I can say is I am sorry and that life has been really hectic for me for that these last months but I am starting a new schedule and hopefully I can win back some of my supporters. I hope you guys liked this chapter and if you do let me know what you and and questions you may have feel free to ask. See you later lovelies**


End file.
